


Healing Hands

by InkSplodge



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Timeline, Character Study, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Missing Scene, hand kissing, it's shippy if you squint, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Everything changed for Stephen Strange after that crash, with abilities and thoughts, lifestyle and pain. But sometimes all you need is some helping hands.





	1. Christine Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a fic based around hands and hand holding, hand kissing etc  
> I wrote this after watching the film although had the idea whilst watching, so parts are probably wrong.   
> But hope you enjoy!  
> If you would like to say hi, I have a writing Tumblr over at beckywritessometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set just after the car crash and before Stephen yells at Christine.

Each day was starting to form into one. When Christine wasn’t at work, she was over in Stephen’s apartment, or thinking about Stephen. Even though they weren’t dating, not by a long shot, she still cared for him. Maybe more than she even realised. But each day she would pop around and make sure he was okay, although more for her own state of mind then anything.

Turning the key quietly and bringing in the two bags full of fresh shopping, Christine gently placed them onto the counter as her eyes fell fondly upon Stephen. Night time had fallen outside, and he was currently passed out on his bed. His laptop lay next to him after liking falling to sleep trying to find more research. As silently as she could, Christine placed the fresh food into the fridge and others in the cupboards. Even upon finishing, and slightly shutting the cupboard too loudly, a quick glance revealed Stephen was still asleep.

It had been a while since she had seen him look so peaceful; but even in sleep his eyebrows seem to furrow. For a moment, she wondered if his dreams haunted him as much as the day seemed to.

Reaching over the bed, Christine grabbed onto the laptop gently, shuffling it from under one of Stephen’s hands where it lay on the keyboard. Once it was in her grasp, she walked over to the table, skimming the articles and various tabs that lay open. All of them were about unsuccessful surgeries, and all linked to hand traumas.

Even as Christine read, she felt herself frowning. With these various article, and the ones she had delved into herself, it seemed there wasn’t a full stop cure - or at least not one people would risk their career and reputation on.

Closing the lid, she allowed herself to step away from the situation and instead focused on finding a blanket. With a quick search in his closet, she found one and made her way back to Stephen, hands sliding over the fuzzy texture.

Climbing onto the bed once more, Christine sat on her knees and laid the blanket over Stephen. For a moment, she held her breath, unsure if it would wake him. Thankfully it didn’t, and she adjusted the makeshift cover.

As she did so, Stephen’s hand which originally lay on the keyboard still stuck out under the cover. Her eyes fell over the back of his hands for a moment. It had healed, somewhat. It was a total improvement since the crash, but scars still ran up his fingers, scars that would always be there. Christine thought whether that and Stephen’s ego was one of the problems.

Without her own acknowledgment, her own fingertips edged towards his. Her eyes flickered up, finding that the other was still fast asleep. Skimming her fingertips over the raised scars, her only hope was that it did not bring him too much pain. Even before, Stephen wasn’t someone to be open about his feelings or thoughts.

Her smaller hands came to cradle around his, bringing his hand up to place it against her own cheek. Eyes flicking to his face, to see Stephen still sleeping softly, she let out a sigh. Fingers gently held against the scars as she found herself speaking out loud.

“You can do so much good, Stephen.”

Moving her face, Christine allowed her lips to kiss Stephen’s open palm.

“Even after this.”

Mumbling the words into his hand, she brought his hand back down and laid it across his chest.

Wiping away an escaped tear, Christine climbed back off the bed and made her way to the kitchen, to see if to prepare anything for them both. As she did so, she missed as Stephen opened an eye to watch her walk away.


	2. Ancient One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the film when he is in Kamar-Taj whilst training, but before he is able to summon his powers properly.  
> The last speech from the Ancient One is taken from the film.

It was easy to see just how determined Stephen was; even The Ancient One could see that. With each and every daily training sessions his body shook, trying almost too hard, to summon the magic in front of his fingertips. Instead, it sparked and puckered in the air without ever fully forming.

On most days the Ancient One would watch, her eyes often falling to Stephen as he strained and failed to maintain the magic as those around him.  

She knew of his determination, especially with his readings. But Stephen’s own potential was stuck behind his own stubbornness.

“Strange,” the Ancient One simply spoke as the training session broke for the day. For a moment, Stephen’s shoulders kept tense until he allowed himself to walk over to her whilst everyone else left.

She smiled as she spoke, even if Stephen didn’t. “Follow me.”

Obediently he did so, although his heart was not in it. From the Ancient One’s perspective, he seemed to think he was about to be scolded.

On reaching the room, she guided him towards the floor as she sat down herself. Looking around first, Stephen then followed, sitting down opposite her.

As their eyes met, her natural smiling expression still apparent, the Ancient One could almost laugh at his own foul mood he seemed to be in recently.  

“Extend your hands.”

“Which direction.” The attitude was still there; at least that was a good sign.

A warm smile, “Towards me.”

Rolling his shoulders, Stephen did so, arms extended fully in front of himself but still arm’s length from the other. However, as the Ancient One mirrored the action, she allowed her fingertips to touch against his softly.

The lightest of touches seemed to throw Stephen off, but neither moved from the position. As they both sat still, Stephen focused on their hands and Ancient One on him, she could feel his shaking.

“There are many things you still need to learn, Strange,” She began. “Still need to widen your gaze.”

Moving her arms in wide circles, Stephen followed as their fingertips stayed connected.

“You are doing well,” she added, watching whilst Stephen’s gaze stayed to their arms, allowing her to guide from where their fingertips joined.

Continuing the formations, the Ancient One’s hands lead Stephen until she allowed them to pull back, bringing open palm in front of herself where the symbol hung in the air.

For a moment, she smiled through the shield at Stephen’s calm expression. “You wonder what I see in your future? Possibility.”


	3. Karl Mordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after their fight scene in the movie, but before they meet Kaecilius - his the next chapter.

After their initial practise fight, Mordo asked if Stephen wanted more own-time fighting lessons. Stephen agreed, although Mordo expected it was more to do with Stephen’s pride and wanting to get his own back.

Their first out-of-hours fight was going well; Mordo had brought out the rail of relics and was currently using his own - Stephen opting for magic. At the moment, Mordo watched as the other bent forward over his legs, trying to regain his breath back. Knowing this was a great time to further teach his life lesson of ‘fighting every fight as though your life depends on it’; Mordo launched himself towards the other. With a swipe of his hand, Stephen blasted the relic away from Mordo as it clattered to the floor a few feet away. To that, Mordo gave a wide smile, his eyes falling from the relic to Stephen.

“Well done, Strange.”

A hand came to wave him off as a ‘thanks’, whilst Stephen continued to breath heavily before taking a seat on the steps. Mordo wondered whether to attack once more but thought against it, instead watching as Stephen intensely observed his hands that were clearly shaking. Retrieving his relic, Mordo took a seat next to Stephen.

“Giving up so easily, when you just nearly won?” Mordo tried to joke, as even with hand-to-hand combat Stephen still had a chance of winning.

The response Stephen gave was a laugh, although a bitter one. “Hand-to-hand combat is not my strong point; as you know from first-hand experience.” For a moment, Mordo thought about their first meeting and the punch Stephen had given to the muggers. It wasn’t the worst punch he’d ever seen, just not the best.

“Handling the relics too,” Stephen added with a huff, “Magic is well enough, but not if I can’t control the instrument I use.”

Observing Stephen for a moment, who still kept his gaze at his hand, Mordo spoke.

“Stand up.”

Taking to his feet, Mordo peered down to Stephen who only now turned his gaze. As he stood, Stephen tensed as if ready to be attacked. Making a short laugh, Mordo extended a hand to lead the other to the middle of the courtyard.

Once more, Mordo watched as Stephen took to the centre, waiting for Mordo to begin. Instead, Mordo stepped to the rack of relics, hands hovering over the variety of relics before picking up one which was just the handle of a weapon.  Returning to Stephen, who rolled his eyes at the double relic fight, was almost taken off guard as Mordo stood behind him and not in front. Stephen peered behind himself for a moment, looking at Mordo who just smiled back.

The new relic was then in Stephen’s face, as he took it in his hand. However, as Stephen entered his stance forward into the courtyard, he jumped slightly as Mordo wrapped his own hand around Stephen’s.

With pushing and reassurance, Mordo knew Stephen could overcome what brought him to Kamar-Taj in the first place. Keeping a tight grip around Stephen’s hand, he felt the raised scars underneath his own palms and how Stephen’s hands still shook slightly. However, Mordo held him steady.

“Strong grip is vital,” Mordo spoke, as he glanced at the relic. “You can imagine any attachment; blades, spikes,” but even as he spoke, Mordo watched as a spiked ball appeared at the hilt; the relic becoming a makeshift morning star.

“Or that.”

Laughing, Mordo released Stephen’s hand slowly; making sure the other still had a strong grip. He seemed too, and as Mordo took to his position in front of the other, Stephen proceeded to hold the relic in both hands. With a smile and a flick, Mordo’s own attachments appeared at the end of his relic.

Feeling the weight in his hands, Mordo gave a closed smile as they both stood, ready for a rematch. “I will still beat you, though.”

Stephen actually laughed. “Not this time around.”


	4. Kaecilius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Stephen and Kaecilius's confrontation, when Kaecilius is in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak.

Kaecilius wasn’t sure what was more humiliating; being trapped by someone called Mister Doctor, or being outsmarted by a sentient cape.

No matter which was the answer, Kaecilius was still in a metal contraption with no instant means of escape, even as he spoke to the other in front of him.

For the most part, he was intrigued about the man, for more reasons than one. However, Kaecilius was definitely interested in finding out more. Obviously the man had been accepted to Kamar-Taj after his own departure, but there was a reason he went there in the first place.  

After the question was asked, asking what was damaged about him to go to Kamar-Taj for healing, the silence hung heavy in the air. Kaecilius hasn’t expected a response with how the conversation was leading anyway, even if he was speaking the truth, no matter how much Mister Doctor didn’t like it.

His eyes flashed to the man’s hands, which shook into fists at the question. For a moment, Kaecilius wondered if it was in anger to not lash out, before noticing the scars that ran the lengths of his fingers.

Something to do with his hands.

A knowing smile spread over Kaecilius face as the other instantly grabbed the mouth guard from where it lay in the sculpture’s mouth.

“This is going back on now,” he simply spoke.

Wondering whether to try and keep talking, stalling more time, Kaecilius had a moment of brilliant madness.

The other man stepped closer, bringing his hands to fiddle with the sides of the contraption as he tried to figure how to attach it back. On doing so, Kaecilius allowed his lips to skim over the scars on the back of the other’s hand, kissing the skin softly.

Hastily, the other pulled his arm back, gaze confused for a moment, unsure of what that was. Yet as Kaecilius made a short laugh, the man’s eyes furrowed.

“What’s funny?”

Kaecilius was about to reply with ‘all of it’, as Lucian silently crept up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to write more about these two - but here is the part for this fic anyways.  
> Obviously it’s if that scene took a slightly different turn, up to when Lucian stabs him - but I kind of put it from Kaecilius point of view; so for like most of the film he actually believed that Stephen Strange was called Mister Doctor - and that he believed what he spoke was the truth.


	5. Wong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of the film when Wong and Stephen are back at Kamar-Taj.

In regards to everything that had happened, it only felt right to Wong that Stephen should stay as the guardian of the New York Sanctum. It was what the Ancient One wanted. Probably what the universe wanted too.

Whilst speaking to Stephen, observing the other’s hands as Stephen delicately replaced the infinity stone in its rightful place, Wong kept his focus on the present and future. The past can become a terrifying friend if too often focused on. With the deals of disloyalty, destructions, and deaths, including his own, the future was where Wong knew he should keep his mind open to. The universe, and Earth, was not destroyed. Now with Stephen next to him, it already seemed like a better place, even with the problems they had obtained.

Watching from the Sanctum’s large window, Wong viewed the unknowing public below them. Their fight was one which usually went unnoticed, yet indefinitely needed.

On turning, Wong saw Stephen gazing down to the streets below, probably seeing his New York a lot differently to how it used to look. Stephen twisted to Wong, to continue their conversation, as Wong used a more American custom.

Taking Stephen’s hand between his own, Wong created a firm handshake. To that, Stephen gave a settled smile, holding the clasp back although with the slight shake of his hands.

“Thank you, Strange,” Wong began. “I say that for both myself and Earth; the natural order shouldn’t be altered, but I think there are always reasons within it. Just don’t make a habit of it.”

Laughing, Stephen returned the clasped handshake, his hand coming over to where his own and Wong’s hands were still connected.

“I’ll do my best.”

Keeping a warm smile, they released from the handshake, as Wong spoke once more.

“You will do well guarding this sanctum, you have done so already.”

Stephen kept his warm expression as Wong began the short walk to return to Kamar-Taj. Descending the staircase, Wong turned around last minute as Stephen gazed over the room.

 “And don’t destroy any more relics!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Wong so much - such a great character - we need more from him! But at the end, when they said it was an infinity stone (time stone obviously) I made the biggest gasp in the cinema - one more stone to go!


	6. Cloak Of Levitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the film, but before the mid-credit scene.

His gaze settled over the busy life of New York in the streets below. From here it looked so different, in many more ways than one.

Stephen brought his hands out in front of himself, eyes falling over the length of the scars they lay against his fingers, and how his hands shook.

A lifetime ago they wouldn’t even flinch. A lifetime ago he was a neurosurgeon. A lifetime ago it changed after an almost insignificant thing, a car crash, and everything came colliding down around him.

There was so much pain that he had felt, the many forms that pain could manifest itself in. Physical pain had seemed like the only one, but there was emotional, mental, spiritual.

But even after all that; proving to himself of what he could achieve and saving the world; his hand still shake. As the cold scalpel was gripped in his hand, bringing back what he used to do and who he used to be, whilst the Ancient One lay dying, he knew he still couldn’t cure himself. Stephen still didn’t succeed his ultimate goal for going to Kamar-Taj.

For so long, so very long, he just wanted to go back to his old life. To stay as it always was. And now it would never be a choice, it will never come back.

Flipping his hands over, palms facing up, his eyes studied over the wrinkles and lines that indented his hands. How deep the lines were from the heart line to the head line, life line and the fate line.

Movement caught his eye as a familiar item came into view. The cloak of levitation had moved from its spot and began wrapping around Stephen’s hands, hiding them from his own sight. Fabric delicately wrapped around and dragged, continuously wrapping around his hands as the fabric felt soft and warm where it lay against his palms. Familiar and friendly.

“Hey, stop it.” It was quiet as it came out his mouth, but done so with a small chuckle. As he felt himself smiling the cloak momentarily closed around him tighter, a squeeze of reassurance.

Maybe he didn’t succeed, and maybe, definitely, it was never going to be the same again.

But maybe that was the greatest thing to have happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this chapter was probably more a character study of Stephen Strange and how he (well how I perceived him to have) changed over the course of the film. But actually in love with a cloak so you know, that was is the final chapter - hope you’ve enjoyed this story!


End file.
